1
by JoJo
Summary: When Joe was informed he was accepted at Renjin garden, he was so happy. He was finally going to a good and safe school. But now he's gotten involved with a mysterious group by the name "501. Just who the hell are "501?


Personal Web Page

Joe 2  
Presents:

(Title in the making) 

Setting: The town of Renjin

Time: 8: 50 am

With today being his first day to Renjin Garden… Joe gets his stuff rounded up. He's thirteen years old, he is 5"4; he has short black nappy hair and dark coffee eyes (just like his mother). In twenty minutes he'll be a freshman at Renjin Garden. How will it be? I'm so nervous. Will this be another shit hole that I used to attend? Well one thing for sure, this'll be answered today. He kept asking himself questions about his new school. In Renjin Garden the first day of school is always September 1, and the students slept there (it was like a boarding school). They were allowed to leave the garden on Holidays only. There was a total 7 years of education, which was required in order to graduate. Only the third years and up were aloud to leave the garden on weekends (with parental permission).

"Joe at what time do you enter Renjin?" asks his mom. Her name is Vanessa Barzahd. She was 35 years old and was somewhat tall at the height of 5"9, she has short brown/gold hair and dark coffee eyes (just like Joe). Ms. Barzahd was the type of person who you'd always see in a formal/business type of clothing. " At 9:30" he replied. "Well do you have everything packed and ready to go?" asks Ms. Barzahd. I've been ready since the past hour; and all she's managed to do is put on her clothes...Joe tells himself. "Next comes the makeup," he mumbles. "What was that hun?" "Uh... Nothing mom, I'm packed and ready to go." He snaps. "Good, let's go!" As Joe follows his mom out the two-story household, he freezes as his body jumps by a vibrating feeling. "Come on, or you'll be late." Ms. Barzahd says. "Ok, ok!"  
As Joe's mom unlocks the car doors, he hops in and whips out his 2-way pager. "So you've finally decided to use the thing?" Ms. Barzahd comments as Joe checks his messages. "Yeah, finally..." He tells her. This must be 501...He looks at the newest message and reads:

_-Sept. 1, 2034; 9:10 am-_

_Hey Joe, remember once you get to the Garden, tell the directory that you would like the room reserved for you in the 5th floor northeast section. 501 has already set up the whole northeast section for the group. If you have trouble getting the room message us; and we'll take care of it. Bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_James (leader of 501)_

As he finishes reading the message he closes the pager and puts it back on his belt clip. "Who was that anyway?" asks his mom curiously. "Just a friend..." Just a friend.... 

After passing the "Gates tunnel", they enter the underwater section and drive north looking for the Renjin Garden Exit. Minutes later they go through the exit and the beautiful Renjin Garden is seen. "It's the most technologically advanced garden in the world." he tells his mother. "Really? Well atleast you have some background info on the place. Do you have any friends going to the school?". "Well... It's safe enough to say yes, there's some people their who I've known from Reijin middle school." he responds.

"Oh..." His mother replied coldly. By the look of her face, Joe could tell she got a little uneasy from what he'd just said. "Don't worry, it's not like I'll do anything to disappoint you here. Besides it's Reijin Garden, it's not a zone school or anything." he told her, but she didn't look comfortable at all with this. "Well, here we are..." said Ms. Barzahd. As she enters the entrance of the garden, there was a worker of the school in a booth at the front gate. "Quick hun, give me your school I.D. Card." She tells Joe. Joe looks around his backpack, he fumbles with the contents in there. "Where is it... Where is it... aha! Got it. Here." Joe tells his mother as he hands her the I.D. Card.

As they pull up to the front booth the old man asks them "May I see your sons' I.D. Card?". "Sure, here you go," replies Ms. Barzahd as she gives the old man the card. A loud beep is heard as the man scans the card, seconds later the sound begins to faint away. "Your ok, pull up ahead and please park at section D7E6. There'll be someone waiting to take the boy's trunks, and cases to his room; you'll then be able to go." "Thank you." She says and then gives the card back to her son. As they leave the glistening school gates they enter the parking area. Ms. Barzahd then drove ahead and looked for Master Section D Sub Section E. The Garage was magnificently big with shiny orange lights and it's floor looked as if it were washed 10 minutes ago. Joe awed at the amazing detail throughout the Garden, meanwhile his mom was talking to herself and swearing constantly because of the mass traffic in the area.

As the two looked for their section, they didn't know they were being watched. From the fifth floor there was a telescope that followed everywhere Ms. Barzahd's car went. A young, tall, masculine guy was seen (looking 16, or 17). He was 5"8, with black spiky hair, and had dark blue eyes; he wore a silk buttoned shirt, with dragon designs and Japanese characters on it. "He's here." Says the spectator from the top. "What would you like me to do?" asked a boy behind the spectator. He was 5"4, and had brown hair that glistened backwards, he had the same shirt as the guy, but a different color (teal) and the Japanese characters were also different. "Nothing, yet." and the watcher is then seen pull out a two-way pager similar to Joe's but the color was red.

As Joe continues to gaze at the structure of the building, he feels another buzz again coming from his pager. When he takes the pager out his mom asks, "Someone paged you again? Wow. That thing must've really grown on you." "I guess you can say that" he tells her with a smile. As he checks his messages he now reads:

_-Sept. 1, 2034, 9:30-_

_I see you have made it here. Now that I know you won't be absent, let the games begin…_

_Sincerely,_

_James_


End file.
